


【鲁加/人男】03（上+下）

by HShs



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HShs/pseuds/HShs
Relationships: 鲁加/人男





	【鲁加/人男】03（上+下）

斯狄普X埃尔

03（上）

*  
埃尔做了一个梦，一个又一个梦。

雄性的精液与气味痕迹消失的很快，他像盛不住水的杯盏，只淅淅沥沥的被无休止的性交冲刷着；逐渐的，他连自己的性别也忘却了。  
观察室的长明灯是那种照在身上会使人刺痛的冷白，蓝色腕带上写着他的名字，而Ω符号是醒目的红色，  
他总觉得自己身体里被拿走了什么东西，或是一只手，一条腿，一块血肉。在梦宇里他赤身裸体，被撕扯成不规则的几片，而那些灰白色的魇影将他撕碎之后只拿走一块，使他不能再次将自己拼合。

他自有记忆开始便在这间屋子里，白色的墙壁与床褥，白色的医生和看护，白色的药剂和针头，只有那个天天隔着玻璃墙盯着自己的男人是热烈的红色，与这里格格不入。  
那个男人看起来很疲惫，他进来的时候，屋子里的消毒水味道会混上一股咸味。据说是创伤障碍，他的鼻子已经嗅不出什么气味了，也没办法证实这个红发的壮硕鲁加究竟是不是真正与自己如他所说的那般亲密。  
那人握着他的手一字字教他念自己的名字，埃尔会读的第一个名字竟不是自己的，而是这位自称是他丈夫的鲁加族的名字。

他说他叫斯狄普。  
为了使埃尔更少的接触到Alpha的信息素，斯狄普并不能每天探视他，他们更多时候只能隔着玻璃墙壁远远看对方一眼。  
“我不想睡，”不过两日未见，这身材娇小的加雷马人似乎又瘦了一些，腮部深深的凹陷下去，颧骨突出，眼眶却不自然的浮肿起来，好像才苦熬过整夜。“我不想再睡了。”

埃尔这段日子似乎把急行军时候所有缺的懒觉都补回来了，但医生还是强行将他捆在这张床上，把那些混着镇静剂的液体一针一针推进他手臂里。斯狄普对他说，睡着是省力且无痛的，但在梦中穿梭又何尝不是一件疲累事情。  
他对于自己身上这些伤痕隐痛的出处，是隔着玻璃，从斯狄普嘴唇张合吐出一两句话中读出来的。矫健犹如鹰隼的视力，以及仿佛印在脑海最深处的唇语，自己身上究竟还携带了些什么谜语，埃尔全然不知。  
而斯狄普口中的‘那件事情’，他在梦宇中似乎也不能窥视全貌。无论是交错着迸裂塌陷的黑与红色，抑或没有主人的男性生殖器与人类牙齿，似都不是癔症所致。埃尔被抹去的太多，精神记忆，生理标记，却还都在身上留有一些痕迹。

他像洗不净前世的婴孩。

“斯狄普，能不能，”他轻轻勾住斯狄普的末指，“不要绑着我........”  
埃尔的双眼依然像对不上焦那样，像是在恳求注视着斯狄普，却又穿过鲁加的肩膀，往更后头，更高处探过去，“这些东西，让我觉得害怕。”

埃尔低声恳求着，他今天难得精神头还算好，能完整的说出这么多连贯的句子，与上周那没法吐字的状况相比已经算改善许多了。他低声恳求着曾经的Alpha，情绪使得信息素无意识的外泄几分，未标记的状态使得Omega闻起来总有点儿勾心挠肺的沉香。  
埃尔说，他会好好呆在这，只要斯狄普每天来看他，他愿意每天呆在这间晦暗的屋子里头，但是绳索束缚衣这种东西令他夜不能寐。

Alpha从观察病房里冲出来的时候脸色阴沉的可怕。  
“你不能带走他，”史蒂芬妮打断了憔悴又疲惫的Alpha ，劝慰到“他的精神状态已经相当危险了，这句话我在这该死的一切都没发生之前就同你说过————”

那时精灵族女医生将一沓斯狄普看不太懂的检验报告摔在他身上，斯狄普捧着那叠纸，小心翼翼，像捧着他们破碎的无缘的孩子，整张脸却是痛惜被惶然盖住，塌方的冰壑似的且崩且垮，除却麻木，任何情绪都混着恐怖施施然流淌下去。  
“他不适合怀孕。”

斯狄普记得史蒂芬妮这句话，早早便是他心底一根刺。他以为，只要谨慎提着口气，把埃尔像马儿那样栓在自己身边，命运浑噩的铁锤就不会寻得他们藏身处。

“这是你要承担的后果，斯狄普，作为他的监护人。”  
作为随军医生，斯狄普的老友史蒂芬妮其实更擅长处理外部躯干创伤，故而Omega协会派来一个专家组驻扎海都，专门针对埃尔精神状态和信息素失控情况。领队的是一位名叫芙洛拉的森都人族女性Omega，医术精湛且经验丰富。  
森都在性别关怀这方面做得相当不错，芙洛拉已经很多年没见到Omega被摧残至此了。医者仁心，且格里达尼亚有完整条例，无论意外发生的原因为何，Alpha多少都要承担看护伴侣不周的责任。所以她对斯狄普的态度是充满怨尤的，尤其对于让认知障碍的埃尔怀孕这件事耿耿于怀。  
“倘若不是史蒂芬妮为你担保，Omega协会早就接手后续事宜了，他需要更系统完整的治疗方案，”芙洛拉毫不客气，“以及更有经验的Alpha监护人。”  
“你要因为你的贪心和不周全付出忍耐，这是如今最有用的东西了。”

史蒂芬妮不忍苛责老友，但她也或多或少的支持着芙洛拉，毕竟修补Omega的精神创伤是一条非常艰难漫长的路，并且埃尔还有相当严重的信息素紊乱，像个要随时迸发的炸弹背上身上。  
协会当时给出的多种处理方案里有腺体摘除这一项，Omega摘除腺体之后会大大缩短寿命，但埃尔的状况实在太差，倘若保留着他被帝国改造过的那部分器官，谁也不保准他会不会在明天因为信息素突然迸发而高热致死。

医生们逐个告知了斯狄普这些治疗方案和相应后果，他至今也无法抉择，Omega 便保守治疗维持到今天。信息素失控的患者在无意识状态下打伤医护人员的案例太多了，埃尔又是雇佣兵出身，这群柔弱的omega医生实在按不住他。故而所谓保守治疗就是把埃尔关在观察室里头看着，给药的时候捆着他，来人探视就把他放开一会儿。

史蒂芬妮也劝慰斯狄普，说这是加雷马的罪，不是你的。她深知这人的执拗究竟有多可怖，

拍拍肩膀说一句，你没办法处理这个，即使你深爱他。

斯狄普的烟瘾死灰复燃，他戒烟十九年，几乎忘了烟草是什么味道，若不是痛到了无法挽回的地步，也不至于再彻夜不眠地抽上一整宿，让烟头在脚边堆成团。

*  
其实救埃尔那次，斯狄普并不是一个人去的。  
他拜托罗特姆恩小队清扫外围战场，把擅隐匿与暗杀的柯林卡鲁尔留在地下三层处理监控设备，又在四楼谢绝几个抡着大剑和长枪的敖龙族进一步掩护，只最后独身闯进了A3的五层楼。  
前去协助的十数人，埋炸弹，掐电缆，砍死发现他们的守卫和叫的太响的实验体，最后大都藏在中庭的动力机械炉后头干等。等着斯狄普把那个湿漉漉的Omgea抱回来的时候，整个人像是从血池子里捞出来一样，外袍被浸透了又干了一些，胼硬地跟他的头发粘在一起，血浆凝结成块，凝为碎屑，从他发梢眉毛上不断抖落下来。  
斯狄普一手托着裹得严严实实的埃尔，一手提着瞠目张嘴的奥德里奇的头颅，罗刹鬼似的一路踏着血走出来，他几乎把战斧砍到卷刃。

在放弃成为‘深红旋风’之后，罗特姆恩曾欣慰地见证了他这位老友身上日渐淡薄的暴戾与肃杀。即使在战场上，斯狄普也多能流露出一些人性与仁慈来。他们在战场上消磨了太多的岁月，风霜满头，一腔年轻时候曾滚沸的热血也冷寂；有时除却一叹说不出更多的豪言壮语来。

和蔼与悲悯太多，以至于使人常常忘记，早在十几年前，斯狄普便已经对屠戮习以为常。

不仅仅是奥德里奇实验室，不仅仅是A3项目楼，斯狄普杀了基地里所有的生物。他用的是神经毒气弹，从空调通风管里投进去四颗，一颗作用范围有一个足球场那么大，人吸入一丁点就能骨骼融化，血肉黏连，成为一滩浓稠的水。讽刺的是这种X毒气弹药的雏形正是艾欧泽亚联军从加雷马收缴来的。  
临走时第五研究所几乎已经是一块死地，斯狄普扛着埃尔，又在外围锁门，泼油点火再投弹，确保飞虫鼠蚁都不能活下来。  
所以对于惊动了加雷马皇帝的这件丑闻，无论当时现场有多炼狱般惨烈，如今也只有斯狄普一个人了解全貌了。  
埃尔自然全然不记得，从某些角度来说，他不记得也是好事，毕竟忘却是止痛良药。斯狄普在这状况上心态倒是乐观，并不介意那人把他俩的曾经和关于帝国腐臭的回忆一块打包扔进垃圾桶里，他有相当的执着和觉悟能给Omega创造更多崭新的爱恋点滴。  
即使被他生生掐断喉咙的加雷马科学家冲他留下许多恶毒而凄厉的怨言，他也这样坚信着。

奥德里奇说，收收你那一腔没用的怜惜吧，他只是帝国的玩具。

隔着监护室泛着青光的玻璃，斯狄普常常想起，自己第一次标记埃尔那会儿的记忆。就像开一坛尘封的老酒那样，他唤醒蜂兵封存太久的生殖腔和性腺，也因此迎来了Omega漫长的情潮。  
那时他们还没踏进加雷马与艾欧泽亚纷飞的战火中去，斯狄普搞不懂这个香甜的男人怎么能如同无穷无尽一般，时时刻刻流淌着蜜糖。他烙下的标记只是在对方的身上暂时盖一层薄布，只需一晚，埃尔身上的香甜蜜河就能重新掀起阵阵热风波浪。  
蜂兵的身体愈合的很快，他漂亮的过分且懵懂诱人，又十分耐痛，即使他们尺寸不和，埃尔也从没在粗暴的鲁加手里展露过不忿。斯狄普用力的将他操成一滩水，一捧流沙，把他的穴肉撑成自己可怖阴茎的形状，深又大力的顶弄生殖腔壁，但盖下的标记依然次次融化在埃尔身体里。  
斯狄普那时觉得这个Omgea的依恋纯粹，与他关系简单无需理明。埃尔在他怀里度过的一个又一个情潮，暑夏与凛冬之间朦胧过渡的短秋，被昼夜不分的性爱充满。

房舍简陋，墙砖薄疏，有时夜里关紧窗户，寒气还能从木窗棂并拢的缝隙间往脊背上钻；有时清晨细雨凉如细冰落雪，浓云把太阳遮住，窗帘上都能沾满一层厚而湿的水气。埃尔惫懒，从来不肯睁眼，只深深躬下脊背，像个缩进羽翼里的绒鸟，蜷身埋进Alpha怀里取暖。鲁加小山似的宽厚身躯抵挡着秋雨晚风，他从此不肯靠窗睡。

做爱做到肚腹空空咕噜噜叫的时候也是有的。斯狄普向来不够细致体贴，他处理Omega汹涌澎湃的的情期，忘东忘西，常常必需品都准备不充足——干净的被单床褥，充足的食物和饮用水，消炎药以及Omega补剂，这些他是后来才知晓。那人发情期来的时候天雷勾动地火，埃尔黏人的要命，根本没法离开他十米以上。他的生活习惯很不健康，不肯好好吃饭，只肯把补给当水喝，情热长达二十天，也不能只吃精液过活，斯狄普连哄带威逼又要亲自下厨，免得埃尔发情一来两个人都要瘦一大圈。

为了尽可能少的洗涤衣物织料，他们在埃尔的情热期并不常穿衣服；只锁好门窗，把缝隙都塞紧，让整间房子都变成一个塞满甜味与咸味的荷尔蒙炸药包。  
斯狄普在照顾伴侣这件事上笨拙的很，他有时候得一手托着埃尔的屁股，让昏沉沉的甜美蜂兵坐在自己的大臂上，一手挥动锅铲。熟烂过头的燕麦糊，卖相并不好的煎蛋，或者大小不一切块的蔬菜炖成一锅烩饭。埃尔不挑食，只要是喂到嘴边的东西，无论味道怎样他都会往下咽。

斯狄普常常弄疼他。鲁加族的阴茎实在太长，有时候会顶到埃尔的生殖道轻微发炎。刺痛令Omega挣扎好一会儿，但比起扛战斧的鲁加，他的力气实在太小，只能猫儿似的任由斯狄普在手里揉弄。Omega不能闭合的双腿，肿胀的双唇和性器官，绯红一片的胸膛与犹带指痕的腰腹，色情到犹如泛着光泽的融化的蜜糖。  
即使他们做完，也不会马上起身，肌肉与精神双双松弛的怠懒感觉令人上瘾，便就这样在一片狼藉中赤裸身体久久的抱在一块不愿起床。在伊修加德落雪的帐中，埃尔的标记还没代谢干净，安静地倚靠在他臂弯里，发梢柔软缠在Alpha手上，轻声呢喃着，不要走。

他那时才恍然发觉情根深种。

也许是傲慢创世主对他作品那一丁点微末的不忍心，那位残酷的科学家并没有在03身上烙印，埃尔的躯体莹润无暇，连疤痕都淡到肉眼不可见，只是纤瘦很多，像一盏刚出炉的细瓷。

只有编号没有姓名。

斯狄普闯进来的时候投的两个雷轰断了房梁和主供电线，他只急着往里闯，且顾不得那些旁的，不知盛着什么药剂的玻璃罐子乒乒乓乓碎了一地，遇着电火花蹭的一下便烧了起来。与桎梏住他的面罩相连的管子断了，那个姑且称得上的是‘人’的生物湿漉漉地抬起头来，竟然意外的十分漂亮，漂亮到令人毛骨悚然。他面容与埃尔五分相似，但要更加纤细的多，手臂犹如幼童，腹部却不正常的隆起着，皮肤白到透明泛青。

那几个还没死透的加雷马人凄厉的嚎叫着，他们叫他‘蜂后’。他从巨大的，标着01的培养皿里头坠落下来，身上还缠着扭曲的黑色镍合金机械管，满身都是破碎玻璃戳出来的口子，却意外地还清醒着。男孩儿的嘴唇冲斯狄普张合几下，发出的一点儿声响微不可闻。

杀了我。

斯狄普把枪膛里最后一刻子弹送给了这个男孩，他将‘蜂后’被轰掉一半脑袋的抛在身后，甚至没有回头为这个可怜人披上一件衣服。那时哀恸与狂怒的飓风席卷了他脑子里相当一部分的人性，如今一切尘埃落定，许多炼狱情景又自寂静处油然浮现。他失去的终归是失去了，找蚌珠人鱼的寻寻觅觅，最后只抱了一怀破碎的瓷片。

活是困苦，死是归宿。

埃尔像一个被设计制造出来的实验动物，是加雷马罪恶的产物，因此不曾承担过母神的恩泽。对失去和被磋磨的痛楚怆然甚至不能用渴死来寄托。  
那时老友所说的话竟一语成谶，斯狄普这时才有种实感，他爱上的或许根本不是一个人族。

从黑涡团退役之后那段四处漂泊的日子里，斯狄普几乎踏遍艾欧泽亚每一块有人或没有人居住的土地。他曾在刃海中最荒芜的一隅迷失于风雪中，而后碰到赶着双亲尸体的女孩带路。那部族有一种说法，人死之后会精神并不会弥散在天地间，而是随着母神指引飘荡到草原最险的一座山顶上去，斯狄普忘了那拗口的名字，他本不是一个虔诚的教徒。

我们的魂魄会在乐土中再相遇。

*  
埃尔的情热比想象中来的更加迅猛。  
起初他高热三天不退，而后开始呕吐与妄语，流汗流到脱水休克，关着他的那间病房里头信息素浓度远远超过了正常值，似乎因为体质改造的原因，埃尔的信息素影响力比常人要大得多，连beta靠近都会感到不适。

芙洛拉与协会的医生们并不让斯狄普贸然进去安抚他，之前的化验资料显示埃尔如今的情况，他的性腺里留不住任何Alpha 的信息素，突然标记只会加剧他的病况。帝国关于人体改造的研究要领先艾欧泽亚很大一截，这也是拜那些臭名昭著的人体实验所赐，医生们不能妄断如今状况，只是消炎退烧药和抑制剂一起用，暂时将他的状况压制下去，如果埃尔的体温能降下来，再试一试少量多次的Alpha信息素治疗或许有效。

“你千万得克制住，无论他怎样引诱你，”史蒂芬妮在斯狄普的脖子上捆了一圈黑色的给药器，以免Alpha被Omgea浓度过高的信息素逼迫至发狂，“这本不该是你来，你没有经验，但是他的精神状况又不允许别人——”  
大量的注射抑制剂会让人手脚冰冷。斯狄普也不知道自己被从脖颈里推了多少药剂进去，他的头发里，脸上，全是中和剂苦涩的味道，手臂麻木略微肿胀，两腿沉的好像灌了铅。  
“我有经验，”他躬身脱下鞋子，赤着脚在缓冲区接受全身消毒，冲外头的史蒂芬妮笑了笑，“对他，我还是有一些经验的。”

他想起他们一同躺在墙壁漏风的旧屋子里消磨过去的一个个下午，想起埃尔全然敞开的柔软乖驯身体，想起他们还没降生便失去的孩子，一幕幕一件件，Alpha全数记得。

斯狄普把这个神志不清的Omega的手臂从束缚衣里解开的一瞬间，埃尔便缠上了他的脖颈。  
“孩子，孩子——”他跌斯狄普手臂间，满脸是汗渍与泪痕，声音嘶哑且惊恐，“我的肚子里，有一个孩子？”

“我会标记你，好吗，”斯狄普的嘴唇紧紧的挨着omega 的耳廓，“我会标记你，如果你想，我们当然会有孩子。”  
大颗大颗的汗珠从埃尔的额头上滚落下来，被Alpha 的信息素鞭笞着，他已经神志不清了。但面对破碎的恋人，斯狄普举棋不定，显然还没征伐的决心。他询问，就算询问无意义也还是询问，努力把自己同那些没名字的试验品Alpha区分开。  
“你愿意吗，成为我的，”  
“叫........叫我的名字........我是有名字的.......”埃尔折断裂开的指甲钝刀子似的深深陷进斯狄普的手背里，他的腰腹和双脚仍然被绑着，像一条脱水的鱼一般在床上艰难的挣扎着，束缚带因为他的大力挣动而发出撕拉的闷响，那是他梦中最熟悉的声音。  
他想不起自己的名字。  
埃尔蛰伏了数月的信息素蓄势已久一朝溃堤，这个可怜的omega被庞大的荷尔蒙逼迫到癫狂，他认不得腕带上写的艾欧泽亚文字，理不清梦宇与记忆间无穷无情伏在自己身上的晦影，  
犹如卸下刹车面对着悬崖狂奔，一骑绝尘而去。

被斯狄普钳着，埃尔面色通红，整个人如同一个巨大的荷尔蒙炸弹，源源不断往外泄露信息素。他脸上表情堪称狰狞，呲着牙把喉咙里的话一个字一个字往外挤，“不要叫我.....03！”

03，如果有可能，我想你给我生个孩子。

彼时对埃尔说出这句话的那人，是奥德里奇实验室中一群Alpha里的一个。他是个被改造成Alpha的假两性畸形Beta小男孩儿，因为基因改造的原因似乎寿命也不长。他会把埃尔的束缚带松一松，替他擦拭一片狼藉的生殖器官，也不会像别人那样用力的掐埃尔的脖子。

然而他也不能触碰到实验体的面部，只能摸到冰冷的拘束面枷，敖龙族对埃尔说了很多话，带着浓重的太阳神草原口音，在索然无味的性交之中，Alpha的信息素是不稳定的酸咸味，好像一捧腐烂的土。  
加雷马用作实验体的Alpha多得很，好些都是战俘，那些科研人员比改造白鼠还要不珍惜他们。而负责03信息素覆盖冲洗治疗的那一批Alpha，大都因为药物中毒，很快就死去了，等不到斯狄普亲手来结果他们性命。

都是实验动物，说不上谁更可怜一些。  
改造ALpha的性激素水平本就远远高于阈值，但研究员会继续给药，令他们直到咳血也不能停下。那些男人的勃起时间能达到可怕的三个小时，骑跨在实验体身上摆动腰胯直至心梗而死；或是面容扭曲，牙齿一颗颗混着血脱落下来，有时除了牙齿还有眼睛。埃尔就这样仰面躺着，看着站在他腿间的不同的男人，而身上的流过一个又一个人不同气味的信息素，是类似的辛辣且苦。

他习惯了自己从一片红与白中合上眼睛，再于冷青色射灯里赤身裸体的醒来。而那些从发旋落到眉心的细碎的吻，手上没镶嵌钻石却刻有名字的素戒，和他身体里的孩子，这一切都像是罪孽，被他的祖国视为不忠不洁。

奥德里奇将他身上关于艾欧泽亚与斯狄普的痕迹一寸寸抹去，再施加一些用于惩罚与玩乐成分掺半的束缚具。圆柱状的硅胶制品有成年人半只手臂那样长，像要把人活生生剖开似的，从他的穴里直接顶进生殖腔里，而胯下阴茎则被紧紧捆至最狭窄，再以冰冷钢条笼锁住。

他的腿不能闭合，嘴被迫张开着，眼睛却被密不透光的蒙了起来。

被拘束的日与夜是一个模样，只有源源不竭的痛感绵长且真实。因药物而带来的酸涩，肿胀，热汗与谵妄，被埃尔尽数归为一种疼痛，比起肉体摧残，精神折磨实在是太严酷，他分不清身上捆绑着的绳索支撑杆与早已麻木的四肢究竟哪个切实长在躯干上，分不清自己睡与不睡，是死去还是仍旧活着。  
他被剥去一切，犹如时光回溯。  
直到奥德里奇将他放下来，将被洗去一切的实验体从培养皿里头摔进打着六盏强光灯的试验台上。

埃尔用力眯着眼睛，他的脑子里空荡荡，躯体里除了痛和疲惫什么都不剩下，或许这就是主人将他的一件称手工具清洗干净的预告。但不管能不能从这玻璃罐子和镁光灯下面逃出去，他起码得知道自己是谁。从隔壁玻璃器皿映出的模糊光影中，隐约可见自己模样，

有人在他额头上，拿血写上的，是他的名字。

——03

03（下）

*

斯狄普把外套也甩在了缓冲区，如今只穿着一件无袖的紧身上衣，怀里人面色惊惶，他必须得跟Omega肉贴肉的挨着。鲁加进来的时候整个人从里到外的被抑制剂和中和剂腌渍过了好几轮，但一步步靠近了埃尔，他才意识到了这个蜂兵的气味侵染力究竟又多可怕。

他下颌腮帮处刚喷上的中和剂甚至还没完全挥发就立刻失效，血管里流淌着压制本能的镇静药剂也为这摧山撼海的磅礴的甜味而凝滞。斯狄普下意识屏住些呼吸，忍耐得手臂青筋暴起，让自己吸进的信息素没那么过量，饶是这样，Alpha的气味也不禁泄露出一星半点。

加雷马似乎想让全世界忆起，当月昏日明，山海骤分，天地起源那时，人最初分化为三种ABO性别，是纯粹的母系氏族社会。那时Omega的力量强大，一人可为一部族的Alpha生育后代，而A与B性别则如工蚁男蜂般前仆后继早死，化作繁衍新生的一根薪柴。

斯狄普已经有些飘飘然，史蒂芬妮说的不错，他的确毫无经验的昏了头。假如是在埃尔的情潮里溺死，那他或许也甘愿。

明明这人被束缚带捆着那会他拧腰踢腿，好一顿使劲儿，但被斯狄普抱了一会儿，他又只是木讷的坐下了，也不挣扎，可面容神色却是全然的不正常。只是闻到一点点，那一点点的斯狄普身上咸味信息素，埃尔便抽干了力气似的瘫下了身子，Omega的身体滚烫的骇人，连凹陷下去原本苍白无色的两颊都晕红，沁出一额头的热汗。

埃尔的身上有数不清的，其他Alpha的味道。

他在被洗去斯狄普残存标记的过程中被迫接受了太多改造Alpha的侵犯，那座基地的主人将这看成是对实验体03肆意妄为的处罚，奥德里奇通过观察那些被他养在培养罐子里的人来满足他扭曲的性癖好，精神药剂，性虐待，幽闭监禁，他的那些手段直到埃尔一次次崩溃到失去自我才罢休。  
将一个动物教化出人性是相当困难的一件事，而将人再次摧残成没意识的实验体却很简单。这个罪恶的加雷马男人，在斯狄普勤勤恳恳耕种出的那块教他爱憎恶，教他喜乐忧愁的心田之上粗暴的放了一把火，埃尔身上俱是他们以往焚烧殆尽的痕迹。

“埃尔，埃尔，”Alpha跪在地上，手肘支着床板轻柔的抚慰着怀中异常的伴侣，一声声唤着对方名字，“看着我好吗，来，看着我。”  
无论是标记还是埃尔肚子里的婴孩，丢失了皆可以重新再有。斯狄普强硬地将心头涌上的酸楚咽回，他要肩负起这一切残局。  
“我是斯狄普，我是你的Alpha，”他执意没穿防护衣服，因为埃尔与他肌肤相贴会好受些，“我来了，已经没事了。”

埃尔头发长得很长，柔软的垂在耳侧，把头颅搁在斯狄普肩膀上便不挪动了，这个人的面容轮廓在他的记忆深处引发一阵阵共鸣，但因抑制剂的原因Alpha并没有展露出太多信息素，使埃尔十分不满。  
他们拥抱的时间越久，斯狄普就越能感受到对方愈加浓郁的气味，的确，他在被对方诱导着发情。如果不已破坏原本性腺为前提，那么任何人工的阻断剂和抑制剂都是有限度的，Alpha必须要为了他的爱侣表现出超乎常人的自制力和耐心，比如——

学会控制自己信息素的浓度，即使是在插进Omega的生殖腔当中。

史蒂芬妮所说的温和的方式，就是他要陪伴埃尔一整个发情期，他得让埃尔熟悉自己的气味，熟悉自己的声音容貌体温感触，利用那一点点微末的雏鸟情节，使懵懂的Omega再次依附到自己身上来。  
斯狄普重新将测心率和脉搏的仪器贴到对方身上去，Omgea失控的发情期，或许两周，或许一个月，ALpha也自愿成为这件诊室的囚徒。埃尔的荷尔蒙水平不稳定到了极致，放他一个人在这坐牢似的挨日子，不如他进来陪一陪，好歹人在自己怀里，多少心里能踏实一点。

“躺下来，慢慢的，”他在来见埃尔之前将下巴刮得干干净净，没一点胡茬，头发也剃短了些，整个人看起来温和不少，与他蹭蹭也不会磨红了脸，很好抱的样子，“你的体温降下来一点，我们才能开始做，好吗？”  
医护人员给他们的玻璃墙装了一层朦胧的雨布窗帘，埃尔床头的电话能与外头的人交流，如果出了紧急状况也能按看护铃。史蒂芬妮心细妥帖，把里外细节都替人打点妥当，毕竟被这么多人盯着交配实在不是一件容易的事情。

他俩就这样无言的抱着，埃尔的抑制药物自从他的状态急转直下之后就被暂时停止了，斯狄普身上散发出的那一点点信息素就成了他唯一的慰藉。

暖融融的，梦中的咸味。  
他不记得斯狄普的名字容貌，却意外记得他的气味，味道是最难形容的，尤其是在那样庞大严酷的摧残之后，Omega 的鼻子会受到极大的摧残，就从此再不能辨别信息素也是可能的。

埃尔茫然无措的看着他，脸上无端淌下两道泪痕。  
就算是被斯狄普这样抱着，受他那些温软的吻，Omega的脑子里依然空空如也。他回忆不起关于面前这个男人的任何过往，但莫名的情绪却波澜骤起，一层一层地将他包裹起来。

“痛，”他靠在Alpha肩上轻声说道，“斯狄普，好痛啊。”

史蒂芬妮之前在延夏救助过一个被摧残的女性与埃尔的状况类似，同样是严重的谵妄和荷尔蒙紊乱，但那位女性Omega更多的是受到肉体上的摧残，她的精神状态在伤口愈合之后就顺其自然的转好。埃尔身上有太多精神类药物残留，这让他们治疗方案的选择变得非常困难。

他还记得一点点他的鲁加Alpha，这算已经是个奇迹了。

埃尔如今是极易受孕的状态，加雷马人不计后果的将他的身体调到最适合生育的状态，因此避孕措施只能在斯狄普身上来做。在鲁加进入这间诊疗室之前，医疗人员就同他讲过，因为荷尔蒙不稳定以及精神类药物作用的原因，埃尔的状态可能会相当差，要时刻阻止他陷入负面情绪进而自残。  
第一次与失去神智且发情的埃尔交合，与他们从前那些甜蜜情色的性爱并不相同，斯狄普不能用任何正面意义的词语来形容它。埃尔如同飓风一般狂暴猛烈的信息素在中和剂的作用下被暂时镇压下来，但相对的，他也因为镇静药剂的原因而失去了一部分言语和四肢行动的能力。  
随着后颈注射进的针剂逐渐生效，Omega绷紧的身躯缓缓落陷在床榻间，他的双眼却还是睁开着的。屋子里头铃兰的幽然香味已经浓郁到甜腻，Alpha一次次警告自己他不该被引诱，，他与埃尔的这次交合是没有意义的，是治疗的一部分，他们不能从中获得任何，孩子，或者是因性快感而激荡起的种种情愫。

斯狄普将埃尔被汗水浸湿的衣服一件一件脱下来，他在那副白皙，柔软的身体上看见了因束缚带所致的细小而没愈合的瘀痕。他想一道一道抚摸过去，但时间紧迫，不允许他俩温存，埃尔的身体瘫软，目光穿过他的脸投到墙壁上，那人的气味散发到可怖的程度，能引诱数十个Alpha在一刹那间陷入狂热。

面对埃尔的这种状态，斯狄普甚至称不上失而复得。他袒露着结实的胸腹和陈年伤疤，眉头紧蹙，健壮的上臂愈发施力与对方十指相扣，肌肉鼓起浮汗，竭力以温和的力度慢慢插进埃尔发河似的后穴里，大颗大颗的汗珠滚落到Omega身上。  
鲁加的阴茎对人族，即使是男性来说也实在是太过巨大，光是整个插进穴里就费了好一番功夫从前斯狄普没轻没重的胡闹起来，埃尔有时会被他操到无法下床走路。

Alpha稍稍挺起腰身，抬手胡乱抹了一把自己额头上的汗水，开始在穴道里奋力进出，为了将他的生殖腔打开，斯狄普甚至得紧紧摁着他的小腹。那一定是极痛的，但身下人却还是不言不语，顺从着侵犯打开了自己身体的全部。  
斯狄普端详着埃尔的面容神情，他湿润的嘴唇，肉穴被撑到一个可怖的境地，不断吞吃着鲁加暗红色的阴茎，被这样猛烈的肏干着，他的性器仍然软软垂着，随着抽插不断抖动。埃尔瘦了太多，他瘦得令Alpha心痛。他的生理性泪水含在眼里，胸膛起伏得厉害，纤细的小腿松松打开着，胸骨和肋骨从皮肉里头绷出一节一节骨形。

Omega身上那些苦涩辛辣的别的Alpha 的痕迹，都逐渐被斯狄普释出的一波又一波潮汐般的气味盖住了。他以为被药剂催化了的omega是全然昏聩了，但埃尔其实能感觉这一切，像是灵魂被困锁在躯壳里，被强硬的插进生殖腔那一刻，他根本无力反抗。

血液如沸水，裹挟着Alpha 的信息素滚过埃尔全身，性事激烈到烧灼刺痛着他的灵魂，这或许是药物烙下的另一种幻痛。但暖融融的盐味是货真价实的，在历经长久别离与失去，刻骨的磋磨之后，再一次，他身上留下了斯狄普的标记。

*  
协会管控令解除的比斯狄普想象中的要快许多。

埃尔整个还是幼童似的懵懵然，他与鲁加的关系比起伴侣更像是监护人带孩子，埃尔的膝盖和脚踝之前被奥德里奇强迫跪着带了太久的拘束带，慢性的隐患陈伤不易好，如今他下床大多是Alpha抱着背着他走。  
他的胃同样因为长期注射营养液而受到了不小的损伤，埃尔原本就体态瘦削，在加雷马帝国服役那会儿的习惯让他总是下意识的依赖补剂而不爱好好吃饭，斯狄普一开始要将饭食做成半流体，拿勺子一勺勺撬开Omega的牙关才行。

照顾一个将各类创伤病症杂糅于一身的患者，这些琐碎的事情数不胜数。斯狄普搬进病房开始陪护之后，医护人员再不必将埃尔绑在床上。有了信息素抚慰的Omega温顺了很多，即使他无意识的开始发狂，斯狄普也能在刹那间将他箍在怀里。

两个星期前，埃尔身上更换了一种用来平衡腺体激素水平的更刺激神经的新药。这种药剂成分让Omega 的情绪波动起伏变得很大，副作用伴随反胃失眠和接触性皮炎。斯狄普几乎每天睡不到四个小时，埃尔翻一翻身他都要醒，间隔十五分钟就要确认一次对方有没有碰到手臂上的吊瓶滞留针。

Alpha厨艺精湛，埃尔需要尽快摆脱对葡萄糖脂肪点滴的依赖，但是他消化不了太硬质的食物，斯狄普会熬软烂的肉汤再花两个小时连哄带喂才能勉强吃完一顿饭。为了和缓埃尔绷紧的精神状态，病房里头整日弥漫着浅淡的咸味。寻常Alpha很难能这样迅速的学会如何控制自己的信息素来不过火的抚慰伴侣，这通常是Omega 的工作，因为体质原因，A性别的人对气味浓度的掌控要难上许多。芙洛拉对斯狄普的印象也大有改观。

斯狄普的亲吻和信息素同样管用。

埃尔喜欢被亲吻，或许是因为他在实验基地的这些年里没有一个试验品有这种无意义的动作。被这样折腾了一回，他的思考能力短暂的回到了孩童时期，但相对的，Omega对信息素和情绪的感知能力也提高到了一个阈值，这些与性无关的亲密情感宣泄，能使得埃尔有一些短暂的安全感。

斯狄普会捧着他的脸，从眉头亲吻到鼻尖，处于发情期的Omega看起来像是喝醉了那样晕乎乎地，柔软慵懒融化成一滩蜜糖，仿佛无论身上的Alpha使出怎样的手段，他也毫无廉耻且不会疼痛。即使斯狄普已经陪过了他两次，整个发情期，埃尔看他的眼神也昏昏然。  
Omega的一切已经逃离了这个备受灾厄的躯体，插进身体里的是哪个人的阴茎，是活着的牲畜还是死去的人都无所谓。他的眼睛流泪，穴肉淌水，体温滚热，在斯狄普身下像发了河；而Alpha抱着他，看着这人似生若死躺在自己怀里昏聩着呓语，苦痛与恐惧就这样渐渐的将无坚不摧的鲁加浸透。

昂贵的补剂和治疗费用耗尽了斯狄普为数不多的积蓄，他愿意倾尽一切来使自己的伴侣痊愈。史蒂芬妮每次见故友这样艰难，都要徒增挂念几分，Omega协会和联军为他支付了一些医药费用，但是高品质的Omega抑制剂还是太贵了。但筹措钱款和照料埃尔往往不能两全，他整个人以一种飞梭奔驰般的势头憔悴下来，精神头却展露出病态的熠熠，眉间含着一股子焦灼执拗；能轻易看出来，他的失眠一定相当严重。

在协会提供的单间病房看顾了四十天又转普通观察一个月之后，斯狄普终于重新办理了Omega监护人的许可证明。原本因为之前让精神障碍的埃尔怀孕的错误行径，他并不能这样顺利的再次审核通过，但素来严厉的芙洛拉竟然意外愿意的替他做担保人，让他得以把陈伤未愈的恋人接回家中照顾。

斯狄普后来也没机会向那位医术精湛的女性当面致谢。

芙洛拉与他最后见面那时，Alpha看上去似乎是瘦了一些，他的话也变得更少。而埃尔正因为二期药物干预治疗的后遗癔症脾气差的要命，小孩子似的整日闹人，试图把一杯滚开的水倒在自己打着吊瓶的手上。  
斯狄普几乎在一瞬间就捏住了埃尔的手腕，那一整杯热水最后泼在他自己的大腿上。他一边娴熟的放出些信息素来安抚对方，一边吻着Omega的头发，不知道说了什么，哄了不一会儿对方就乖乖的倒在他怀里了。

芙洛拉在门口端详他俩相当久，直到Alpha将打碎的水杯收起来才离开。

他们是未标记关系，或许永远是。  
从这样一个无法被标记的Omega身上这个鲁加甚至得不到一份完整的，关于爱恋关系的反馈，斯狄普是一个足够诚恳的人，抛却生理联结，担负一份自诩的身份。不是标记关系，这让他做的一切在旁人看起来反而更可贵。

摆脱了充斥消毒水和长明灯的病房，埃尔的气色看起来也好了不少，但他仍然懵懵懂懂，有时将一切都忘却，常常过一个下午，就又不记得面前这个鲁加的名字。他还是离不得医院太久，斯狄普便决意离开利姆萨罗敏萨，迁到森都去住。

罗特姆恩替故友张罗了一间老旧房舍，在薰衣草苗圃。前任主人举家迁徙外地许多年了，森都气候宜人，日头和煦且气候湿润，他们住的地方也恬静，但Omega的病情却没什么起色。埃尔躯体被诸多慢性疾病困扰，而精神状态仍然犹如幼童，这种状态僵持了相当久的一段时间，连带斯狄普的心态也被磋磨的平淡了些。  
精神状态和缓伴随的相关记忆恢复，创伤将Omega过往打成碎片，而决定先捡拾起哪一部分的记忆则是相当不可控的因素。史蒂芬妮那时安慰他们说道，也许借此为契机，埃尔能真正拿回他的曾经。

一切的转机发生在埃尔在结束住院观察定居森都半年之后，他兀然梦见了他失去的孩子。

*  
“你要早一点想起我来，这样我们还能重逢。”

那个孩子这样对他说道。在埃尔的梦里，他失去的孩子是男性BETA，没有信息素的气味，在他身侧跪着，一声一声唤他母亲。他有着与斯狄普一样炫目的红发，高鼻，和宽阔的肩膀，又没有斯狄普眉间常蹙起那一团愁纹。他不像一个纯粹的鲁加，却远远的比加雷马人要高大。

埃尔不曾为他只有五个月缘分的孩子起名，这个男孩却总来他的睡梦里来抚慰他。他的梦虽长且繁多，却很少记住自己究竟梦到过什么情景，留在四肢百骸的唯有不解的庞然情绪。

他常常梦到奥德里奇，和他那些冰冷的器具，针头束缚带，以及没面容挺着生殖器的实验体Alpha，有时模糊成一片水痕，从埃尔眼睛里殷到枕头上。那个男孩就会出来，握着他的手掌，再一次次吻他的额头，把他从沉渊里头牵到另一层茫然的梦宇里去。  
那个孩子实在是太温柔，他与斯狄普眉眼相似，却是自己的瞳色，既爽朗又坦荡，像极了他俩骨血融合在一块的样子。他一次次把自己的Omega母亲从百般可怖的梦境罅隙里擎托出来，却从不曾说自己的名字。  
埃尔因为镇静类药物使然变得愈发嗜睡，长梦难辨晦明，有时他在梦境里头已经孑然一生蹚过，实际壁炉上头的钟表才转过了两个小时。有时在晌午，有时在深夜，在他俩温暖的厚绒床褥里，或者斯狄普泛着好闻海盐气味的怀抱里，他变成一块块腐烂的人体组织，清楚感知出自己的头颅和肩颈分离，而两只脚还在裹尸袋里紧紧被束缚着。

他在Alpha为他筑下的爱巢里惶惶然苦熬过每个深眠，那些造化因恩慈而不对他揭开的面纱，埃尔能在一次次穿梭于梦宇中窥得一角。  
“我想记起来，告诉我，”  
埃尔这样恳求着，这种茫然无目的的穿行，实在是太折磨人了。打开心锁的那把钥匙，或许是他对于远东之国残余的妄想，又或许是斯狄普对他的真正意义，

“就，告诉我吧。”

“我叫阿斯卡。”那个男孩这样答道，“这是你和父亲对我说过的名字。”

许是Omega脸上的神情太过于哀恸，令对方也忍不住蹙眉。这个叫阿斯卡的男孩蹙眉的模样实在是与抱着他的Alpha太相似，仿佛他真的能通过早已不存的脐带与埃尔血肉相连，想他心中所想那样。  
而所谓心有灵犀，便是他只需将心中想法说出十之一二，斯狄普就能为他做到全数。埃尔隔着蒙住双眼的胧泪，仔细端详着他死去的孩子，逐渐的，阿斯卡的脸庞变成了那个日夜相对的鲁加模样。

“我和父亲都会一直等着你，所以就算想不起来也没关系。”  
他这样说道。

*

这天阴雨绵绵，天沉得像日夜要倾覆，也不是什么特别的日子。  
斯狄普魔女咖啡馆从帮厨回来，他还有一份黑衣森林伐木的活计因为阵雨而搁置了，便闲下来半日。Omega一天三次的药片不多不少的吃下去，睡的时间却比往日要更久。他抱着埃尔百无聊赖的窝在床榻上，手指穿在对方将近及腰的金发间，将其编成一根松软的三股辫子。

他俩的性关系是固定在一周两次的减药时间里进行的，作为诊疗方案的一部分，斯狄普每一次都有认真在做避孕。他总能在与埃尔接吻的间隙往自己嘴里塞进几颗药片去，不能让Omega 在创伤未愈，且精神状态不稳定的时候再次怀孕，这会吊销Alpha好不容易重新拿回来的监护人证明，况且A用的避孕药与O用的相比简直是廉价到过分。

他的Omega闻起来比从前怀孕时候，委身于行军途中逼仄的诊疗室那会儿还要更加甜蜜。作为加雷马珍贵的三号蜂兵，埃尔的身躯本就以繁殖为目的来改造的，作战机能反而是其次。他对性的索求几乎是本能，即使说不清话，忘了自己名字，睡眼惺忪，仍能展露出一种纯然而奇妙的，对Alpha气味和生殖器官的渴望。

抛却那十几年的血恨，Alpha抱着他沉睡的恋人，在森都，像一对最平凡的爱侣。斯狄普已有好些日子没摸过他的战斧了，钢刃蒙灰，铁柄染尘，如同盟军颁给深红旋风的勋章那样，被他搁置在柴房乱糟糟的架子后头藏着。他手上伐木刀磨出的新茧将从前响亮的虚衔轻易辜负，近二十年的战斗经历留不住任何东西，战争带来的只有战争本身。比起枪炮兵斧，斯狄普宁愿去干那些摸一摸锅盏的活计。

当年他将鲜血炮火披满身那会儿，一直以为自己最终的归宿会同他千百个战友兄弟一样，死在奔赴与争斗的他乡里，辨不清尸骸模样。但如今，他作为伐木工人，作为烹饪师，作为花匠，作为一个普通的Alpha，平淡的活着，只担负一份看顾Omega的责任便足矣了。  
埃尔的信息素水平逐渐平稳了，也不像个定时炸弹一样随时令人提心吊胆，只是一直记不起曾经往事来。他对自己表现出的依恋更像是一种本能行为，如同雏鸟将第一眼看见的生物认成是母亲那样。自他们定军森都之后，无论诊疗方案换过几次，Omega都一直表现出一种神智不开化的小动物模样。

这也好。  
埃尔如往日那般枕在他肩上，斯狄普摩挲了好一会儿掌中柔软的发辫，那人眼睛才睁开一个缝隙，他便不由得俯身下去索吻。

Omega就这样茫茫然的被吻醒了，他蓦然睁大了眼，勾着Alpha后颈的手臂铆足了劲儿，纠缠的唇齿变成莽撞啃咬，为了挽留住对方的舌头，甚至咬破了斯狄普的下嘴唇。

他醒了。  
Omega试图含糊得把退化成咕哝的一字一字再重新吐出来，但他舌头还因为唑仑药物而肿胀麻木着。斯狄普显然不知所措，他便又手劲了手臂，更深的将自己印刻在对方身上，紧紧地贴在Alpha温热的胸前。这是蜂兵不该拥有的，除了杀戮及性虐，除了抹洗与繁殖，除了创口和瘀痕之外的，他从不曾失去的东西。是斯狄普的爱恋和吻。

“我们的孩子，希望我能早点记起你来。”  
当埃尔这般对搂着他的鲁加Alpha说出来时候，实在把斯狄普骇到了。其实许久之后森都的白魔医师和斯狄普都以为他此时是癔症又卷土重来，并不相信Omega所说的托梦一则。  
“但我......还不太能想起来。”他流着泪道歉，不知是冲着面前的Alpha还是对那飞鸟一般从自己生命中单影掠过的孩子。

“怎么了，”Alpha一只手背且拭不干他的泪河，从指尖湿到手腕，眉头又不禁渐渐蹙起两道纹，“做噩梦了？”  
埃尔凝视着他们交握的双手，原来被尘世牢固的牵挂着是如此感受，长久积存的爱恋就这样恣意地迸发了。他说不出一个词用来形容自己对斯狄普的感情究竟有多根深蒂重，就只好沉默着流泪，把对方的衣袖晕出一大块水痕。  
“噩梦........不是，”不过只一合眼片刻功夫，那些真实且不可说的无数苦痛便又在脑子里过了一回。他与奥德里奇同样讶于自己能活着走出第五研究所，心脏还热切的在胸腔里跳动着，“不是......噩梦，是我的曾经。”

Alpha从来不知他在日夜久睡中历经种种，不知他十数年前所受侮辱遗恨的全貌，得与失，只因埃尔的神智永远是困锁的，道不出满胸的苦楚来。

埃尔一会儿说着‘阿斯卡’这个斯狄普烙在心上的新疤，一会儿又提起在加雷马时候早死的母亲，字句颠倒，还哭的厉害，倒叫鲁加慌了神。他这样搂着语无伦次的埃尔哄了两个多钟头，那人连哽带诉，摸清了意思的话就只有爱他和想他。  
“斯狄普，”Omega长睫且挂不住泪，顺着脸庞一路滚到对方身上，眼中却一片澄明，“我很想你。”

埃尔深嗅一口斯狄普的味道，Alpha的吻和怀抱犹如温水生潮，而他困锁在帝国魔导铁蹄里的，流落在艾欧泽亚荒原上的，凝结在晦暗遗恨里的一切缓缓落回原处，好像一梦初醒之后便是大梦终醒，外头浓云骤雨从不曾换过天地。

这回，不是作为03，而是作为人。

END


End file.
